


Spooked (Oops, hiatus)

by Xx_SakuraKitster_xX



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Puns, Chara is Female, Death, Explict Language, F/F, F/M, Figured out how to tag, Fluff, Ghost buds, Goat Mom Is Best Mom, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Memes, Muffet is your boss, Multi, Not really soul mates, Possessive Sans, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Randomness, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sans is kinda an asshole, Slow Burn, Smut, So much death, Soul Bond, Soul-Siblings, Suicide mention, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Void buds, You have a cat named Katniss, You will hate me, You'll probably cringe, and such a bitch to other humans, bestie undyne is best undyne, but as close as you can get, but not for a while, chara is good, don't ship frisk and Chara, floofy angst?, frisk is a flirty little boy, happy ending? Probably not, like a boss, lol, persuit of happiness, reader doesn't know that though so don't tell her, reader is a Savage, reader is a special snowflake that can talk to ghosts, sans is a little yandere, sans mental state goes to shit, sill pretty slow, slightly stalker sans, that's right her name is a pun, that's why sans is so nice to you, this story will get dark, though not the slowest, wake me up inside, you guys will hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_SakuraKitster_xX/pseuds/Xx_SakuraKitster_xX
Summary: Working at a cafe, you deal with plenty of assholes, but on one particular morning a simple confrontation with a rude costumer leads to become involved in a family of monsters, including a douchebag bag skeleton that means absolutely nothing to you. Hahahaha nope. Not at all.Only, shit hits the fan when anti monster riots start getting more and more violent, forcing the small child you've grown to care for to take action in the most unexpected way possible, bringing you with them.Since when was your life filled with superhuman children, ghostly figures, a talking flower, and a depressed skeleton?*Major character death, racism against monsters, explict language, depression, suicide mention*Updates will be wonky, but less than two weeks





	1. Gonna slap a bitch-

**Author's Note:**

> This is a....work in progress. I already have an idea where I'm heading with it, and I want to try and update at least once a week. I'm new at this, and I have to pre read my own work, so be patient. To anyone who reads this, thanks so much!
> 
> Forewarning,  
> Sans gets a little obsessive, pretty quickly. He falls for the reader quickly. Despite that, this should end up being a pretty slow burn.
> 
> In most Sans x Readers I've read, reader falls for sans first, but in mine, i want it to be the opposite.
> 
> In some chapters, you may get to see sans's thoughts, and they may get possessive, but they hopefully won't go....to dark. He's gonna be a but yandere.
> 
> So if that makes you uncomfortable, you may need to leave. Of course, if his thoughts go down to dark a path, you will get a warning beforehand.
> 
> Now, without further adue, the story

The only thing worse then waking up on a Monday morning, is waking up on a Monday morning with the screeching sound of your alarm clock next to your ear and the knowledge you have work in about an hour, and the meowing of your feline friend in your other ear.

Opening your eyes to the blinding light of your bedroom, you let out a tired and frustrated groan. Another day of dealing with other people's bull shit. Yaaaaay. You regretfully slide out of bed and stand before you straiten the blankets. Taking one last longing look at your sanctuary of comfort, you give it a gentle pat before rushing through your morning routine, avoiding the ball of fur zig-zagging beneath your feet.  
Shower? Check.  
Uniform? Check.  
Coffee? Double check.  
Fed the little devil that resides in your home with you? Check.  
Slipping on your shoes with portable coffee cup in hand, you lock up your apartment, and rush off to Muffets Cafe.

You don't own a car, so you have to walk everywhere. Luckily, though, you've never minded a pleasant walk, and luckily, muffets isn't too far from your apartment, at only about three blocks away in the business district. Plus, you've grown used to it. You got lucky, as you'd moved to your apartment shortly after finishing high school, which was conveniently around the time Muffet was looking to hire. She was acrually kind enough to let you choose your hours to fit your schedule, since you take online college courses and need the time to work through lessons and assignments. She treats you like family, and makes sure to pay you pretty well since she knows your a broke college student. When you told her she didn't need to pay you so much, that's literally what she'd said. Most people assume she's greedy, but shes actually quite generous contrary to popular belief, and honestly just doesn't like what's owed to her to be held back. Now that you'd think about it, she'd make a good mafia boss. What a funny little thought. Maybe in another universe.

The deep purple building soon comes into view, already full of college students and business workers in search of the magic drink to cure then of their morning exhaustion. The little bell above the door rings as you walk inside and a cheery, slightly hissing voice, calls out to you as you come into view 

"Oh, y/n, dear! Thank goodness, you're right on time! Hurry, hurry! I need your help. It's a busy morning today!"

Your six armed boss calls out, all six hands full with drinks and pastries all while trying to work the register. Even the little spider helpers are busy, scurrying about with foam coffee cups and paper bags. A few crawl over your feet and squeak a hurried greeting to you as you rush into the employee room. You switch into your work flats and slip into your uniform, a dark Maroon dress that goes to just above your knees and flows gracefully around your legs when you walk. It has short, slightly puffy sleeves, though they aren't itchy or overwhelmingly large. Muffet has good style, thank God. Some of the jobs you'd worked had hideous unifroms. You shiver just thinking about it. Adding the apron and clipping your hair up, you quickly rush out of the employee room and behind the front counter to begin taking orders.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You huff out a breath as you take the last customers order, already exhausted, and it's not even 10:00 am yet. Thankful that the morning rush hour is over, you go to the break room to sit down for a moment with a few of your little spider buddies. At first, the little creatures had freaked you out, but with help from Muffet you've learned there's no need to be afraid of them. In fact, they're actually quite cute, and very fuzzy. You bring out some paper work that you've been a little behind on. Sometimes being manager sucks, though you'll never tell that to Muffet. But unfortunately, it's only you and muffet today, so your break is short lived. Shes putting you in charge of the cafe while she leaves to pick up some supplies and ingredients because the drop off truck apparently ran into some mechanical trouble, so she has to go get them so she can sign for them. She begins to leave, calling out to you teasingly as she walks through the back door.

"Be back soon deary! Don't burn the place down while I'm gone, Ahuhuhu~!"

You stare at the door she walked through with a look if surprised disbelief before yelling at no one in particular,

"that was ONE time!"

You grumble as you place the papers back into your folder, before you're reminded of your current responsibility by what sounds to be an argument in the next room. Well fuck. You quickly put the folder in your bag and scramble out of the break room and towards the front counter. The voices get louder as you approach, one loud and abrasive and the other calm and soft-spoken. Running behind the main counter, you see the commotion is coming from the door way, where a middle aged woman is speaking -excuse me, yelling- at a tall goat woman. Damn, chicks got guts, considering she's significantly smaller than the goat lady.

"-oh, go back into that hell hole you came from, beast! The government should have never allowed your kind off of that God forsaken mountain!"

Okay, this lady's loud, and your monster customers are obviously angry, and a child is crying. Even your human custimers seen angry. Ok. Nit good. The goat lady tries to speak, but she's cut off.

"Ma'am, please-"

"Don't speak to me you filthy creature! You don't belong here!"

The goat just sighs and takes the abuse with a solemn look on her face. You will not let this stand. Social awkwardness be damned. You walk out from your place behind the counter and waltz up the two ladies and intervene

"Excuse me, ma'am? What seems to be the problem?"

Okay. No stutter. 'Good job, me. You deserve a pat on the back' you think, but have to stop yourself from actually pattin your in back

"The problem here is that this cafe is full of demons who think they belong here and none of you workers are doing anything about it!"

She motions dramatically with her arms at all of your monster customers. The goat woman continues to stand there quietly. You take a deep breath to keep from wrangling this woman's neck.

"Ok blabber mouth, you need to leave. You are disturbing the peace and scaring off customers, not to mention discriminating against monsters"

"It's Hellen, honey, and who cares if I'm discriminating monsters? No one, except you pathetic monster lovers like you and these people who are getting chummy with these demons, who betray your own species! The only person who can make me leave is your manager, and if they have any respect for humanity, they'll have the same views in these disgusting creatures as I do! They probably don't even know these creatures are here!"

Oh. Well ha, jokes on you, ya old coot.

You flash her a grin.

"Well, Honey,"

You grind out

"I am the manager, so I need you leave before I have to force your pride to fall all the way down past your personal morals and to your IQ. you're discriminating monsters in a monster owned restaurant, you stupid bitch. Now get out"

She sputters and opens her mouth to retort, but you shove her out if the door and lock it until she gives up and leaves. You then turn to the tall goat woman

"I'm so sorry about that, ma'am, we deal with those kinds of customers all the time. Please don't let that up-"

You're cut off by the woman laughing softly, a hand over her muzzle, confusing you

"oh no, my child. It is perfectly fine. We deal with them all the time as well, so there's no need to apologize, though I'm very grateful for your help."

Her voice us light and airy, the kind of voice that brings instant warmth and comfort to anyone. Well, except maybe Hellen. But Hellen can go fuck herself. Shr holds out a hand for you to shake, which you do, and hOLY CRAP HER HAND IS SOFT. Her fur is like a new born kittens. Soft and fluffy, with the pads of her hand being slightly calloused. 

"My name is toriel. Who might you be, my dear?"

"Oh! Y/n, y/n l/n"

She smiles gently and kindly, her soft brown eyes seeming to brighten.

"It's wonderful to meet you, my dear"

"You, too! Oh! Did you need to order something?" 

You ask as you shuffle back to the counter, aware of the many pairs of eyes watching up curiously. Your introvert senses tingle at the attention, making you want to hide somewhere, but you ignore it however hard it is to do so.

"Oh! Yes, yes if course. I actually called in a birthday cake a week ago and Im here to pick it up. It's under the name 'dreemurrs' "

You nod as she walks up to the counter so she can pay, before you go into the freezer room to find the correct cake. Okay, the name Brown...Schmidt…Jones...and…ah! Dreemurr! You pick up the cake and steal a glance at the writing as you leave the freezer. 'happy birthday frisk'. Huh. What a unique name. You walk back out and hand toriel the cake as she pays for it, before saying she must go

"Again, it was wonderful to meet you, my dear, but I'm afraid I must be going,"

She gives you a light smile

"But I hope we will meet again, and I'm sure that we will. Have a good evening, my dear." 

You sigh as you watch her go. She reminds you of your mother, and you wish she could stay.

"You too…"

The rest of the day seems to go by quickly, and before you know it, you're at home. You change into your pajamas and get back into your precious bed, trying not to disturb the ball of fluff at the end. You fall asleep thinking about what happened today.


	2. Somber conversation and informal invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 167 hits ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃ 
> 
> 19 kudos ヽ(o♡o)/ 
> 
> 4 bookmarks (●♡∀♡) 
> 
> In leSS THAN A WEEK!? 
> 
> OMG. THANK YOU LITTLE TEMS I LOVE YOU ALL. r(≧ω≦*)

Running. Running. Panting. Aching.

Rain. Mud. Thunder. Lightning.

Falling. Darkness. Flowers. Laughter. White.

A hand. Something soft. Blue.

Red. Bright.

" _Ha_ …. _should_.…. _way_ …. _land_ ….. _ha_!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

You jolt up out of bed, a cold sweet running down your back and leaving behind trail that makes your clothes stick uncomfortabley to your skin. The hell was that? A dream, obviously, but..while it may have been unpleasant, it wasn't really a nightmare. Just a strange dream, and you don't even really understand what happened. It's already fading from memory anyways, so, surely it was nothing important. Breathing out a sigh through your nose, you slide out of bed the rest of the way, thankful that you have a break. Today's your day off, but after a freaky dream like that, you don't really feel like going back to sleep, even if you could. You brew a pot of coffee, your necter of the gods, and decide to shower later, because you don't feel like. Instead, you wipe off with a rag before getting dressed and pouring Katniss' food into her bowl. And speak of the devil, and he shall appear, or, well, she in your case. The large silver feline rubs against your legs with a purr before starting to chow down on her food…hm. Maybe it's time she go on a diet. She's looking a little overweight.

After coffee and a breakfast of a single peice of toast, which was overly burnt, but you decided not to care, you head out to the park with your large cat in tow. Maybe a little fresh air would help with the left over sleep still in your system. You hook a harness onto Katniss and hook a leash to the harness, before heading out of the door with your furry companion trotting at your side. Yea, your cat likes to walk on a harness. You've never understood it, but she does, which is good considering she needs the exercise, and a lot f cats don't like having clothes or harness on, and just flop onto the floor to be dragged. But not Katniss.You start jogging, and she starts to prance, mewling at you excitedly as you reach the entrance to the park.

Two of you jog along the path, your feet crunching the dead leaves beneath you. You've always loved Autumn, between the leaves changing color and the cool air, you don't see what's not to love. As you approach the play are, you notice a familiar white furred monster. She's with a human child, holding their hand ruffling their hair before shooing them to the play area. Surely it wouldnt hurt to say hello?... No. She was probably just being nice yesterday, and she probably doesn't want to talk to you. She just didn't want to hurt you.

"Y/n! My dear, hello! Come, I'd like to introduce you to someone!"  
…ok, you stand corrected. You walk up awkwardly to the friendly goat woman, who gives you a hug and chuckles at your shyness. Or was the sight of a cat on a leash? She calls the child over, who bounds up to you giddily, and you see that they're actually a little boy, with short brown hair that covers their eyes, a little blue sweater, and overalls. They're barefoot.

"Y/n, this is my adopted son frisk. Frisk, this is the nice lady I told you about"  
Friend shakes your hand with enthusiasm, grinning big as their chocolate colored eyes brighten. He looks at Katniss a moment and signs something to you. Ah shit. You don't know sign language. Seemingly noticing your confused expression, he signs it to toriel, who translates

"My apologies y/n, frisk here is mute. He says it's wonderful to meet you, and wants to know if he can play with your cat"  
At this, your mouth turns into an 'o' shape as you unclip her leash  
"Go ahead, little dude, her name is Katniss, and it's wonderful to meet you, too."

Hearing the name, toriel chuckles and frisk makes a betrayed face before he groans and makes funny hand gestures, as if to say 'not you too!'. After having their little pun-induced fit, they run off with katniss in their arms, and despite being held like a baby, she just deals like a soldier. Youre distracted from the sight of them playing by Toriel clearing her throat and giving you a serious look.

"Y/n, dear, may I...speak with you? And no, before you ask, you've don't nothing wrong. In fact, it's quite the opposite, but...Its an important matter I need to discuss with you"

Toriel's sudden shift from friendly a friendly, open mother attitude to a serious and gaurded one worries you a little. You sit down on the bench together, facing each other, and toriel make sure frisk is still distracted before she bites her lip as she tries to think of what to say

"My dear…I know we've not known each other long, but I'd like to keep in touch with you, and keep you at a close distance. It's not often we find a friendly human, one that will speak to us, and even less so one that will defend us like you did for me."  
She wrings her hands nervously, and her ear gives a little twitch, her eyes avoiding yours and lips turned downward in a frown.

"You are a rare find, my dear. Most humans aren't that compassionate to us, and things haven't been going well as far as our rights are concerned, not to mention the segregation. There are many stores and business that want nothing to do with us, and it makes it hard to survive. We have to rely on markets specificly opened fir monsters by the government. There are many jobs we are restricted from having, and being able to open a business is a whole separate problem on it's own." She explains.  
"But Muffet owns her cafe?" You inquire, confused. If monsters can't open businesses, how did Muffet manage to get a building for one, much less one that size.

"Yes, yes she does. That is partially due to her popularity underground, and he had plenty of gold to buy the building. Plus, she bought it before the government inflicted so many papers and tests you have to do to own one. It was a smart move on her part. A few other monsters did the same thing, it's just hard to hear about them."  
You nod in understanding and motion for her to continue

"Back to the conversation at hand. Another reason I'd like to keep in touch is because it might get…dangerous, for you. A human that takes up for monsters? People are going to come after you, and I'd like to be able to protect you."  
Oh. You handnt even thought of that. Fuck. But you nod

"Now, id like to get your number, and on a lighter note, I have a small request…well... Though you might find it to be a bit strange."  
She wrings her hands again. Nervous tick? You shake your head and give a warm smile.  
"It's alright toriel. Go ahead and ask"

"Well, alright… I'd like you to come to frisks birthday party tomorrow. It's such short notice, I know, but it would be a way to get to know each other better. And, you could meet our friends. Everyone is nice, and we can all help keep an eye out for you, and-"

You cut off her rambling with a wave of your hand and a giggle "toriel, it's fine. Id be more than happy to come. In fact, I have a day off tomorrow, so I'll be able to stop by for a while"  
She seems a little flustered because of her small bit of rambling, but smiles gratefully at your acceptance in a way that lights up her face in relief and joy.

"Oh y/n, dear, you are too kind! I was so lucky to have met you!"  
She gives you a tight, warm, motherly hug, and you two talk a little more about please tell topics before you separate to continue your separate days.

Surprisingly, you spent quite a but of time talking, and it was starting to get dark. Bits and pieces of your conversation with Toriel float through your mind, and you start to notice just how many business have anti monster signs, and you realize you need to be more careful when you're out walking. Your good mood is suddenly dampened, and Katniss rubs against your leg in an attempt to comfort you. Bless that cat. As you walk into your house, you can't help but wonder just how much the monsters go through. Toriel seemed so tired, and you can tell she was holding back about some of their experiences, but if she wanted you to know, she'd tell you, and you don't want to push. You just hope it's not to much on the kind goat woman.

Tomorrow, youre going to the birthday party of a child you just met, and you're going to meet a lot of monsters, and damn it, you're gonna try your hardest to be a friend to them. To be a human besides frisk that they could trust. And a few haters like Hellen aren't going to dampen your spirits. You're gonna get some monster friends, and no one going to stop you.

Fuck, your either really crazy, really stupid, or to nice for your own good.

But you're filled with DETERMINATION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! I WILL Respond!
> 
> Your guys' comments make me so happy like oml ɷ◡ɷ


	3. Lizards, Skeletons, Fish, oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductuon to the gang and a look into sans' mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for changing the update schedule to every other week, but I did it because I have summer projects for school to work on.
> 
> Also, personal Headcanon!
> 
> Undyne has a Scottish accent. Just think about. I thought about it and now I can't unthink it.

Currently, you're standing in front of your closet, trying to find something suitable yet comfortable to wear. It's a kid's birthday party, so something easy to move around in, but also seems to have a little thought into it. You have two things picked out, but can't choose between them, so what do you do when you can't come to a decision? Set it on your bed and see what katniss decides to lay on. _The clothing items of today's show consist of a cute sundress or a pair of jeans and a hoodie_. Katniss looks between them before giving you an annoyed look, but pads over to the dress and lays down and rolls on it. _And the winner is jeans and a hoodie! Thank you for playing, fuzzy munchkin!_

…..oh, where you saying that out loud? Oops.

You shower quickly and get dressed, then quickly text toriel and tell her you're about ready. She texts back moments later saying she'll come pick you up, and not to eat yet because she's taking everyone out for breakfast before the party. Well shit, looks like you'll meet new peoole sooner than expected. Mental preparation activate. You shove down your anxiety to your mental pit of tardis. After giving her your address, you drown your nervousness in crappy tv programs. John, you piece of human shit, how dare you!? Laura loved you dammit, and you treat her like dog crap! Screw you, John...

An hour passes before there's honking in front of your house, so you grab your purse before exiting your home. You lock up the house and see a dark blue mini van with Toriel waving at you through the drivers side window, a smile on her face. You can see another person in the passenger side, but you can't see them because toriel's body blocks theirs (the drivers side is facing your sidewalk, which is why you see toriel instead of the passenger). You open the back door facing your side of the sidewalk and plop into the seat, getting yourself settled into the seat belt before you look over your new companions. In the front passenger seat is a large blue fish woman with strikingly red hair and a tall, thin body, with scales that shimmer in the light. she's turned in her seat to face you, giving you a look at her face. She has a large yellow eye with a cat-like slit for a pupil, while the other eye is covered with an eye patch (is that an anime symbol on her eye patch?), and a large smile full of sharp yellow teeth. In the seat next to you is a short, plump, sun colored lizard woman. She's in a black dress with white polka dots and black flats. Her glasses are crooked, and she's avoiding your gaze anxiously

"My dear, these are Undyne," she motions the fish next to her "and alphys" she motions to the lizard beside you. "Undyne, Alphys, this is y/n," she says motioning to you. "You'll meet everyone else at the restaurant, y/n." toriel finishes intoducing you and starts driving as undyne reaches out a large hand for you to shake "So you're the punk we've heard about! Tori told us all about ya, and how ya stood up for er'. Gotta say, I can't thank ya enough, means a lot to us. As tori told ya already, I'm Undyne" She has a thick Scottish accent, you notice, as you shake her hand. "The cute little lizard beside ya is Alphys. She's a little shy at first, but don't worry, she'll open up." She settles herself back in her seat after giving you another sharp toothed grin and starts a conversation with Toriel about party preparation.

With nothing else to do and still determined to make friends, you hold out your hand to Alphys "hello Alphys, I'm y/n. Nice to meet you" her fingers twitch and her tail sways nervously, but she slowly reaches her small hand out shakes it, albiet anxiously "p-p-pleasure…" Alphys responds quietly, but gives a small smile back when you smile at her. The rest of the ride is filled with random conversation with topics ranging from what everyone had for dinner the previous night, to previous relationships, then to the dumbest thing you've done while drunk. Undyne is going to tease you about your naked tree climb forever.

The van eventually pulls up to a small restaurant, so you and your new comrades get out of the van and walk up to a table outside, were a few more monsters are waiting along side frisk. A large goat man, a flower, and two skeletons. Toriel leads you to the group, undyne running past and giving the taller skeleton a noogie "NYO HOO HOO, DONT MOOGIE THE SKELETON!" he (you presume he's a he by his voice) wails as Alphys waddles over to gently pull a chortling undyne away. Once you're close enough to the group, toriel introduces you with a smile  
"Everyone, this y/n, the human I've told you all about! Y/n, these are Asgore, Flowey, Sans, and Papyrus." She points them out as she says their name, starting with the goat man and ending at the tall skeleton. (You guys know them I'm not going into anymore detail about their appearances XD)

Asgore stands and offers a hand with a kind smile, and you accept. Jesus, his hand is so big that yours doesn't even cover the palm. You try to greet Flowey, but he just sneers at you and pretends you're not there. What a dick. You then try papyrus, who gives you a friendly, bone-crushing hug. Ha. Skeleton jokes. Undyne has to instruct him to put you down because apparently your face was turning purple. Lastly is Sans, whose first impression to you includes a fucking whoopee cushion and a grin that portrays just how proud of himself he is for making you fall for it. He looks too proud. You wanna smack that smug look right off his face, but you restrain yourself from doing so out of politeness since he's one of Toriel's friends. Toriel gets everyone breakfast before telling you all it's time to head to the park to prepare the party.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans has never really been fond of humans. From what hes seen, they're loud, annoying, and complicated. And they seem to always take advantage of their power. Of course, that's just what he's seen. Totally not personal experience. Ha. But for some reason, this one has caught his attention. The look you gave him when you shook his hand is one of the best reactions he's ever gotten. He could tell you wanted to slap him and for some reason he found joy in that. As everyone piled back into their respective vehicles after they ate, his mind keeps wandering towards you throughout the ride. Something about you just captured his attention and refused to let it go again. Your eyes shined in the light, your face was oh so expressive, and your hair looked so soft. He kept thinking about how soft and warm the skin of your hand was, and how he could slightly feel your pulse. He'd wanted to talk to you, but you just walked away.

_How cute._

_You didn't take his shit._

_…..he loves that about you_.

 

' _ooooooookay sansy, slow your roll'_ he mentally scolds himself. He knows nothing about you, other than your name and that you'd taken up for toriel. And that apparently frisk thought you were sexy. Frisks actually told everyone the night before they thought you were sexy, and he nearly died from laughter then and there. He's snapped out of his daze when the car comes to a stop in front of the park and Papyrus yells at him "GET YOUR LAZY, BONEY BUTT OUT HERE AND HELP US PREPARE THE TINY HUMANS PARTY!", And he therefore has to get out of the car before he's dragged out. He helps using the lazy way. Magic. But all the while, he keeps his eyes you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/2DHceEnUTtk
> 
> Be sad now. Muhahahaha!


	4. Wet, Wetter, Yet Wetter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which reader gets a little wet
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

How did you end up like this? Hiding behind a bush, panting and wet. Let's take a look through a dramatic flashback, shall we?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, after two hours of streamers, glitter, confetti, yelling, and stupid ass jokes, the decorations are finished and the party is about to start. Maybe decorating wouldn't have been so bad if Sans hadn't insisted on bothering you the whole time, but of course, that probably would've been asking him for too much. He seemed absolutely hell-bent on annoying you with shitty jokes and puns through the whole endeavour, and no matter how many times you told him to shut the fuck up and do some god damn work, he kept going, and got worse everytime. In fact, his non-existent ass seemed rather pleased with himself, if the smug look on his face told you anything.

Somehow, thank whatever higher power exists, you get away from him and his shitty jokes when frisks party starts. The party starts with games. Classics, like pin the tail on the donkey and a piñata. As frisk tries to pin the tail, they end up sticking it in the donkeys eye, resulting in eye and tail puns, courtesy of sans and toriel, who seems to have betrayed you. Why, goat mom. I trusted you. When it came to the piñata, every time frisk got close to hitting it, it would glow in a feint blue hue and move out of the way until Frisk grew frustrated and hit it with so much force, so fast, it fell off the string and busted when it hit the ground. Damn little man, you got a killer arm on you, huh? After that, everyone ate cake and frisk then opened his gifts. They got a lot of things, and they ranged from a cook book to a box within a box, within another box, that in the final box, contained a single dirty sock. You got them a Nerf gun and got a mischievous look and an overexcited thank you.

As frisk was gathering their new belongings, you spotted a small metal tub filled with.…ohohoho, are those water balloons? Your eyes then wander from the tub to a certain blue-clad skeleton napping unsuspectingly on a bench. After his less than savoury first greeting and all of those shitty puns and jokes, it was time for some sweet, sweet revenge. But you need an accomplice. Your eyes scan the group before landing on the perfect candidate. You waltz up to her and poke her Until you have her attention "Hey. Hey, Undyne" when she look at you, you point at the tub of water balloons, and then at sans, before mouthing 'revenge'. All you get in response is a big, toothy, grin.

\------------------------

And here you are now, sitting in a tree above the bench sans is sleeping on with an arm full of water balloons and Undyne waiting at the trees base. You take a deep breath and then release the balloons. Everything seems to go in slow motion as you scramble down the branch as soon as the balloons hit their target. The skeleton on the bench let's out a startled gasp and sputters as he's soaked head to toe. You jump into undynes waiting grip and she quickly tucks you under one arm before she starts running as fast as she can, cackling the entire way "Run Undyne! He's right behind us!" You warn through uncontrollable giggles. Unfortunately, he's faster than he looks, and when you look back you see him teleporting to keep up with you two. Oh come on, that's just not fair. He has a shit eating grin on his face when he catches you looking, and suddenly there's water balloons surrounded in a blue hue floating behind him. Ok, that _really_ not fair. "Shit! Undyne!" "I know! Shut up! I'm tryin'!"

Too late. You and Undyne are soon soaked and dripping water with pieces of broken balloons stuck to your wet skin. You look behind you and see he has more balloons. Where the fuck did he get so many!? "Undyne! We need to split up! He'll have to choose which one of us to go after!" She nods and sets you down, and you separate in opposite directions. You take a quick look behind you and see he ran after Undyne, so you hide behind a bush. You giggle quietly as you recall the look on his face. But despite what the skeleton thinks, you're not done, and you're gonna need to recruit more people and increase your army. You peek behind the bush and wave frisk over, and then once he's there, you tell him your plan. He smirks and rubs his hands together "well, of course I'll help a lovely damsel in distress! I'll go get Papy to help us, too!" Papyrus? Sans's brother? Oh, this'll be fun.

Moments later, frisk comes back with a cackling papyrus "I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR A CHANCE TO GET REVENGE ON MY LAZY BROTHER! THE PUNS AND DIRTY SOCK COLLECTION HAVE GONE UNPUNISHED FOR TOO LONG!" He speaks(yells) as he gives you and frisk an equal number of water balloons (seriously, where do these skeletins get so many balloons?), along with some for himself "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE COME UP WITH THE PERFECT PLAN. WE WILL EACH HIDE IN A DIFFERENT PLACE, YET CLOSE TO ONE ANOTHER, IN A TRIANGULAR POSITION! WE WILL GET SANS RIFHT IN THE CENTER! ONCE HES IN POSITION, WE SHALL AMBUSH HIM! I SHALL TEXT UNDYNE TO LURE SANS HERE! THEN THE AMBUSH WILL COMMENCE! AND THEN WE WILL RUN. BECAUSE HE WILL NOT BE VERY HAPPY."

You peek at frisk from your position behind your bush (who you've named George. George bush) resting in a from the main path that leads to two other paths, while frisk is hiding in another bush on the main paths left side, and papyrus in a tree on the right side. Papyrus waves to get your attention before giving a thumbs up, telling you Undyne and sans were running this way, so you go back into your hiding place and arm yourself, ready to pounce. Less than a minute passes before Undyne runs into view and jumps into a set of bushes, sans close behind. The shorter skeleton (why do you call him short he's taller than you-) runs right where he needs to be, in clear range of all parties and looking aroynd for Undyne. It's completely quiet for a moment except for the birds overhead, until Papyrus's boisterous voice yells "NOW!"

All three of you spring out of your hiding places and completely drench the poor skeleton with balloons. Some water splashes back and hits you and the others, as well as a few stray balloons managing to smack you once or twice. Once everyone is all out, you all make a run for it back to Frisks party area. Papyrus is first, followed by Undyne, then you, and then Frisk. "My goodness, children!" Toriel giggles good-naturedly "You're all completely soaked!" "to the bone." Answers a very unhappy Sans, who is trudging up to the group, his slippers squishing and leaving behind a footprint with every step he takes.

You wonder who planned this as toriel passes out towels, but you don't have to wonder long when you see Asgore laughing behind his hand as sans gives him a dirty look. Toriel walks up to you "I'm afraid it's time for everyone to head home, child. Do you need a ride?" Another voice answers her question before you can reply.

"don' worry. I'll get 'er home."

Oh fuck. That's sans.

Standing right beside you.

Still soaked, and looking at you with narrowed eyes and a large grin.

Well, you're fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think I meant when I said reader would get wet? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	5. There's a skeleton in your house. What is your life now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late chapter. My mom and I are searching for houses, and i have summer projects, so I haven't had much free time. But, here it is! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Bush Mom

You watch as the rest of the group files into their cars and head out to go home, leaving you alone with sans. The silence between you is tense and you're more than just a little nervous, cosidering he's probably pissed with you. Despite this, though, you try speaking to him anyways. "So, where's your car?" You ask "don't have one." Is the answer you received "….Then how the hell are you supposed to take me home?" "tell me the address. I have a shortcut" you give him a confused look but nonetheless give him your address like he asked you to. He then wraps and arm tightly around your shoulders before _holy shit what the fuck is going on-_

The world around you is a rich, dark black, and it feels as though you're falling through something as thick as water, only there is no water to be falling through. There's nothing at all. You can't breathe, it feels as though something heavy is pressed against your lungs, and you can't see, you can't hear, but somehow you can still feel sans's arm still firm around your shoulders. Then, as soon as it started, it ends, and your feet land on the concrete sidewalk outside your home. You're dizzy, and it feels like you're going to be sick, but you manage to keep your lunch in stomach. Somehow. You're then aware sans is holding you steady, and move away from him quicker than you should be able to in your current state.

When you look at him, he's giving you another smug grin. "What the _hell_ just happened!?" You ask, with an immidiate answer of "We took a shortcut" "what kind of 'shortcut' was that!?" "a 'were at one place one minute, and another place the next' kinda shortcut" his grin gets even more shit eating at look on your face. So shit eating, in fact, your tempted to shove his face in the pile of dog crap over there. Hm, yes, that sounds nice. You were planning out how you were going to put his face from in front of you to the pile of dog crap when you're brought back from your thoughts by a skeletal hand waving in front if your face. "so, uh…. don't I get a thank you?" He raises his brow-bones ( _how the fuck even-_ ) in expectation. You respond with a deadpan expression and by going into your house and slamming the door in his face.

You hear him knock "oh c'mon, I bring you home and this is how you repay me? aren't you supposed to invite me inside and offer me something to drink? isn't that what good hostesses do? besides, you owe me for that water balloon fiasco" the nerve of this guy! "Owe you!? That was payback for those dumb ass jokes!" You hear him let out a dramatic gasp. "Dumb! I'll have you know it takes a lot of brain-power to come up with such golden material on the spot like that!" "…..you don't even have a brain" "just let me in." "No" "please" "no" "pleeaaaassee" "no" "I'm not gonna stop till you let me in" "no!" This goes on for about five minutes before you give in and let him inside. Fucking persistent skeleton.

"Make yourself at home. Want anything to drink?" "ketchup" "….What the fuck, dude. I have tea, I have coffee, I have water, I have all kinds of shit, and you ask for ketchup?" "Yep." "….whatever, fine." You mutter to yourself as you get him his requested beverage. Can it even be considered a beverage? You don't know, but fuck it. Whatever. It seems this is your life now. You grab some tea for yourself before walking back into the living room, where sans has made himself comfortable on the couch, katniss in his lap. Why is everyone betraying you today? Even your own cat. You give him the bottle as you sit next to him, where katniss moves to be right in between you two. You take a sip from your drink and turn on the TV before starting to flip through stations. You land on the news and are about to flip channels again before sans stops you "wait." He's staring at the tv and gripping your wrist as though that'll stop you from changing the channel, but you're focused on the way his boney hand feels. It's like chalk, but without the dust. Smooth, soft, and somehow warm. You decide to tune into what the tv is saying.

"…Anti monster groups rioting in a monster neighborhood. Six deaths have been reported, all monster. All others have been safely evacuated, but many homes are wrecked and may be uninhabitable for a while. Monsters are encouraged to stay in highly populated areas and to be even more cautious of their surroundings" the news lady fades out as photos of the neighborhood and the deceased monsters come up on screen. You hear sans sigh in relief but the way his hand is still gripping your wrist tightly tells you how tense he still is. "You or any of the others didn't live there right…?" You notice your voice is shaky "no, thank god. but those fucking groups are getting bolder..." He trails off as a hamster like monster with a golden Elvis hairdo. "fuck, not howard..." "You know him?" "he was a regular at my favorite bar. didn't know him personally, but he was a pretty chill guy."

Katniss crawls into his lap and nuzzles his chin meowing in a comforting way, and he strokes her back carefully. He's no longer holding your wrist and doesn't seem to realize he had been. You give him a slightly awkward side hug in an attempt to comfort him, which he accepts and seems to appreciate. He may be an ass, but you can't imagine how hard it is to have your species' going through something like this. You notice how exhausted he looks, with bags under his eyesockets (again, _how_!?), dull eyelights, and a grin that isn't even really a grin. "…why don't you stay the night sans? You look exhausted and it's already dark out. With what happened on the news, I'm not comfortable letting you out right now. Even if you're an ass." He huffs. "I need to keep an eye on my brother" "I don't know much about everyone yet, but I'm pretty sure he's with one of the other monsters." "I can take a shortcut." "You're obviously exhausted. There's no telling where you'll end up. You could get stuck in a wall"

You get up and head to to closet, getting out some pillows and a blanket "Call papyrus, see if he's with the others. If he is, you're staying right where you are. If not, I'm driving you home. No objections." He sighs in exasperation, but accepts your conditions as he can tell you're not giving up "Good. Now, I'm gonna go change, and you're gonna call the others and make sure they're together" you leave and go to your room, doing your nightly routine before heading back to the living room where sans is waiting "Paps is with undyne and alphys" he mutters, and you smile as you hand him the pillows and blankets you'd gotten out. "Good. I told you so. Now, I'm going to bed. Help yourself to the TV, or even the fridge if you're hungry." You start going back to your room before he speaks again "hey y/n, do me a favor." "What?" "…..be careful. if monsters are being attacked, humans who are friends with them may as well. Just watch your back" "…All right sans. I will. Promise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dOnT mAkE pRoMiSeS yOu cAnT kEeP


	6. A Burning Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muah, hahaahaahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, the chapter is a little shorter than the previous few, because otherwise the next chapter would be spoiled. Probably. And, holy shit, it's done on time!
> 
> ANOTHER WARNING
> 
> Chapters may be late, because as I know a few of you are aware of, school is starting. And I'm starting tenth grade.

It's a Monday morning, and weeks have gone by since Frisks party and the night you spent being a comfort to sans. Weeks since the night you made him a promise that you're not even sure you'll be able to keep. And, unfortunately, things have gotten worse since then. More monster friendly and monster owned establishments have been vandalized and broken into, and more murders have been reported; some monster, some human. Many of the victims had been monster-human couples. You work at a monster owned cafe, so these events have turned you - _and quite a few others_ \- rather paranoid. Customers in particular seem to share your feelings at the moments, as the cafe has been more empty lately, and the people that do come in seem highly on edge. Even Muffet and the spiders seem anxious. Your new friends keep texting you to make sure you're ok, and you've actually caught sans following you a few times. So, it's been a pretty stressful couple of weeks for everyone.

So, of course, you should've seen this coming. The cafe is actually pretty packed today, so you hope that means people are starting to getting comfortable coming out again and not living their lives full of fear. Unfortunately, the people in the cafe shouldn't have let their gaurds down so soon. The day started off normal, going as any other day would, but after you came back from your lunch break, you noticed something just didn't seem right. The feeling in the air felt….off. Unsettling. And not even an hour later, it happened. And it happened too fast to react any sooner than would've been preferred. A glass beer bottle shatters the glass and breaks when it hits the hard tiled floor. The liquid inside was a light brown, and the overpowering scent of gasoline filled the air. A human figure in all black comes up to the shatter in the glass and flicks a match into the puddle of gasoline, which quickly sets a fire that spreads quickly to the drapes and table cloths.

The figure escapes quickly as customers run in all directions, screaming for help and gathering their loved ones. Some manage to get out of the front door, but it's quickly blocked off by the rising flames, resulting in others finding and escape through breaking the windows, before even they were blocked. You usher the remaining customers to the employee room, where the door used to get into the alley outside is. Most of the building is covered in flames by now, and you can hear the foundations breaking. You're about to run for it yourself, but you hear crying back in the dining area. And fuck, It sounds like a child. You run back to the dining room without any hesitation, looking around frantically for the shrieking young creature. You see a small dinosaur looking boy without arms, looking around fearfully and far too frightened to move. You run over and pick him up quickly but gently before running back to the employee room exit.

By now, the building is falling in on itself, so you have to move quickly. The employee room is now fully engulfed in the still rising flames, and you feel your adrenaline rush running thin. The burning in your lungs becomes apparent from the smoke you've been inhaling, and the watering in your eyes is making it difficult to see. The last exit door is starting to become unavailable, and the buildings support beams are crumbling to the ground, making even more obstacles to avoid. You see the one above the door start to crumble, and in a moment of instinctual protection, you throw the child through the door. You see him land on the concrete outside before the beam falls, bringing the ceiling with it, and your vision is taken up by orange flames.

You feel the burn of the fire eating at your skin, and the heavy weight of the building pressing against your body until you fall to the floor. Your chest and throat hurts, and your eyes are so blurry from tears - _whether it be from the smoke in your eyes or the realization you're probably about to die, you're not sure_ \- that you can't see anything. You cough out pleas for help, but you can't even hear yourself because of the ringing in your ears. All of your senses are dulling until they're completely numb. You can't see, or hear, or feel. There's only darkness, and the feeling that something bad just happened. Who are you? Where are you? You can't remember. But the darkness is nice. Comforting, even. You don't know how long you've been here, but it feels like forever. Oh? The darkness is disappearing. You think you see a young child and a flash of green before it all disappears for good.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

You wake up in bed, and there's light coming through your window. You reach over and grab your phone, unlocking it and checking the date and time. You read it as Monday, 12:15 am, and get a strong sense of Deja Vu. But you brush it aside because, oh, god, you're completely late for work! You quickly get up and go through your routine, trying to ignore the faint smell of smoke that had stuck to your skin somehow. You rush over to work, only to completely blank out once you see the entire building up in flames.

....Why the hell is that so familiar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is satisfactory, my little kitsters!


	7. Living arrangements...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a little shorter than the others, oops.
> 
> Beta read by myself cuz I don't have a beta reader-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you read this, you'll probably think "oh wow, this is moving kinda fast," and I know it is, but it's for plot.
> 
> I'm not one for filler chapters. While I can read them, I absolutely cannot write them. Basically every chapter is going to be plot, with maybe some fluff and angst thrown in there.
> 
> After the story itself is a little more developed, I'll add more fillers eventually, as though I know what I want to do with the story, I'm kinda winging the chapters.
> 
> So yeah. This is a set up chapter. To build up for the bigger plot of the story.
> 
> Actually, all of the chapters we're kind build up chapters now that I think about it-

Your eyes are wide and your jaw is dropped as you stare at the curling fire that has engulfed your work place, unable to move or speak as the building that had been such a big part of your life is devoured by the dancing orange flames, taking a piece of your heart with it, along with the realization it could have taken your life just as easily. Your vision is blurry by tears, and by the flashing lights of police cars and fire trucks, so you let your eyes wander to the crowd of humans and monsters just a few feet away, and upon spotting muffit, you rush up to the spider woman as quick as your feet will carry you and engulf her slightly larger form in a tight hug. You'd never hugged her before -you'd seen it as unprofessional considering she's your boss, you'd thought it'd be weird- but you care for her and the spiders like family, so you simply couldn't help yourself after this disaster. She was, of course, surprised at first, but she hugs you back just as tight, before pulling away and firmly grasping your shoulders, a serious and worried look in her eyes.

"Oh dearie, you scared me and the spiders half to death! We didn't see you come out of the building, or anywhere in the crowd! You had me worried sick," she fusses, he could even hissing a few times, leaving you attempting to calm her down "i-i slept in this morning! My alarm didn't go off! Oh, Muffet, I'm so sorry-" "don't you dare apolgize! That was a blessing in disguise if I'd ever seen one! You didn't have to worry over the fire" She tuts, before she's called over by police to do whatever it is they need from her, leaving you alone to your frantic thoughts. You can't help but feel guilty. You slept in, missing the evacuation of the building, while Muffet, the spiders, and the customers had to go through the fear of nearly being burned alive. Some of the tiny spiders help distract you from your guilt by constantly using signs to ask if you're ok, but they quickly scatter as a booming voice breaks across the crowd, one you recognize as asgores.

You turn to look, and you see the big monster asking the police, along with Muffet what happened, and toriel is beside him. She seems to be looking for something, and when her eyes lad on you, she give you a stern mom glare and becons you over.

You shuffle over to her nervously, fidgeting only a little bit. When her bigger form towers over yours, you look up at her, wondering what the hell you'd done wrong, only to debunk that thought as soon as it appeared when you see her stern narrow gaze has melted into one of pure concern. She kneels in front of you so she can look you in your eyes more easily, holding one of your hands in each soft, warm paw. "I know this has nothing to do with you, and I know you weren't the one targeted, and yet I can't help but worry... Though we've known each other only a short while, I can't help but see you as one of my own children, and maybe that comes from my old age, but… when I heard about a monster owned establishment being on fire, I thought maybe it was that pub down the way, as the monster who owns it is made of fire, and the building didn't look fireproof…" she stops and looks embarrassed a moment "oops…I'm getting off topic, aren't I?"

"Anyways, I agreed to come, thinking the flaming man accidentally set his place on fire. But, then we came here, and I heard it was an attack…and of all places, it's the building where one if the only humans we can trust is working. My child, I'm so sorry to be acting like an overprotective mother, especially when I know you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, but…will you please come stay with frisk and I?" Your jaw drops. Excuse me? Why does she want you to live with her? "Toriel, why? What does Muffets being set in fire have anything to do with staying with you?" Her eyes grow serious "Child, you are a human who is kind to and take up for monsters. Some humans aren't ok with that, and there are a few brave enough to actually attempt to hurt you. They targeted the cafe, for many reasons. It's monster owned, humans and monters both eat there…and a human trusted by the monster frequently works there. Child, it will only get worse from here. Please. You won't be safe there alone, and I worry enough as it is. Please, my child."

God, what has your life turned into? You want to say yes to her, but you know how to take care yourself, and you don't want to impose. It's just not fair "Toriel, I can't do that to you-" she puts a power over your mouth and gives you the stern mom glare. "I'm not asking. As Queen, it's my responsibility to care for my citizens. As a mother, its my responsibility to take care of my children. You, my child, are both. I am not asking you. When Asgore gets this situation cleared up, we're going to your house and getting your things."

She leaves, giving you no chance to argue. A little over an hour later, your monster friends all help you move your things, all with solemn expressions. That night you sleep in a new bed, in a new house, in a new neighborhood, and think about how much your life has changed so quickly. You only fell asleep due to exhaustion, and even then, you couldn't help but feel as if there was someone watching you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's moving to fast, but it had to be done :')
> 
> Also, isn't school just great?
> 
> No?
> 
> I completely agree pls save me-


	8. Exhaustion. Is it physical or emotional?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's more than a little stressed and we get a little look at sans's pic of yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to bring you and sans closer, so the slow burn isn't as slow as I thought it'd be. I'm just excited to get to the plot. This is more of a filler chapter(which I am not fond of), but I need it to build your relationship together

You wake up, but don't get out of bed yet. You're still exhausted, and your emotions are still a little unstable. Memories of the previous day invade your waking mind, exhausting you even further with their unwelcome appearance. You remember getting up in a rush yesterday morning because you were late for work, only to discover the cafe had been on fire. Toriel had gone all mom mode and had you move in with her and frisk that day, so after the excitement died down, she gathered everyone else to help move in your necessities and put whatever wouldnt be able to fit inside the house into a storage building. Everyone had given you hugs -undyne and papyrus nearly crushing you- and worried babble, except for Sans, who said nothing to anyone. It was so unlike him, especially when his eyes would darken to what looked like endless black holes, which really unnerved you.

To put it lightly, It was a long day yesterday, and right now you'd love nothing more than to lay down and sleep all day, but you've got some unpacking and job hunting to do. So, regrettably, you get out of bed and head to the bathroom to shower. You can already hear the other residents of the household up and at'em, and you can smell pancakes in the air. Sounds like there are visitors, too, if Frisks excited squealing and two familiar loud and boisterous voices are any indication. You make sure to give yourself an extra long, hot shower. You deserve it after the stress of yesterday, and you need to mentally prepare yourself for the guests.

After you'd gotten out of the shower and dried off, you put on a tank top and and some sweatpants. Usually, you'd make yourself more presentable for guests, but at the moment you really don't give a fuck. You're tired and you need some damn coffee. You shuffle downstairs with only a little bit of relunctance, and are immidiatly assaulted by two blurs as soon as your feet hit the floor. One is a small, familiar child and the other is an even smaller ball of fur and purrs. Frisk pulls you to the couch and gets in your lap, burying his face into your shoulder and holding you like you might disappear at any moment. He sniffles softly, and katniss curls up next to you, her eyes looking a little wetter than usual. At first, you're a little lost, but soon you wrap an arm around the child and put your other hand on your felines head. You feel your own eyes getting a little damp as you think of all the different outcomes that could have come from yesterday. What if frisk had been there? Or any of your new family? What if…what if you were never late, and never made it out alive? That thought makes you feel a strange pang in your chest.

Eventually, you're called into the kitchen by toriel to have breakfast. When you sit down, frisk chooses to stay in your lap, which you honestly don't mind at all. You're also surprised - _pleasantly, actually_ \- that papyrus and undyne aren't smothering you with rough affection, but after yesterday you're really greatful for that, even though you love the two dearly. Sans is silent in the chair beside you, but he actually seems to be…awake, today. Not somewhere out in his own head, like he was yesterday. His eye lights are there and they dart from toriel, to his brother, to frisk, and then linger on you for a few seconds before he looks back at the table.

The rest of that morning is more than filled awkward silence.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yesterday

Sans

It started as a normal day. Look at the calendar date for a good five minutes before marking today off. Depate taking a shower or not, before deciding not to and just get dressed in whatever clothes I grab first. Go downstairs and eat breakfast with papy, then go to work. I was just sitting at my hot dog stand - _shut up, I like to stick with what I know, ok?_ \- serving my last customer if the day when I get a familiar sense of nausea in my non existent stomach and am suddenly back in bed. I feel my breathing become rapid, and I get up quickly to look at the calendar again. Okay, it's okay, it's only earlier in the day(ha I rymed-), we aren't back underground. I'm still home, on the surface. It's fine, it was only a load, not a reset. But why the _fuck_ did the kid load? I feel my eye lights go out and I teleport to their room, startling them. "Frisk, you better explain to me why the fuck you-" "Y/n got killed sans!"

…. **_what_**?

"excuse me? what are you talking about? how!?" He wipes his damp face and sniffles before he answers me "I was playing with the dog squad when Mom called me inside. S-she was panicking, and I tried to ask what was wrong, b-but she was on the phone. She told me to put on my shoes, and we drove to the other side of the city… to a burning building. She told me to stay in the car when she went to talk to the police and firemen… I sat in there for what felt like hours, and when she finally came back to the car…" the kid sniffles and rubs their eyes, trying to hold back tears, "m-mom said that almost everyone in the building was outside safe, except for…e-except for Y/n. When the cleared the rubble…the found her body…once I heard she was dead I...i-i just reacted…"

I guess I'm grateful for the kids powers this time. "shit, frisk I...wait. I gotta evacuate the place, early. you tell tori to call 911 and to get her and asgore there asap, alright?" I give them no time to respond as I teleport to Y/n's house. Can't let her get killed again, so I sneak into her room and turn her alarm off, before I teleport to the cafe right as I see the black masked figure running off. I use my magic to knock him unconscious, then I rescue everyone in the building.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the present

You

You step out onto the back porch and lean against the railing while watching a small flock of birds peck at the grass in the yard. You turn your head slightly when you hear soft footsteps approaching you, but you don't see who it is until they lean on the rail beside you. It's Sans, surprisingly. Both of you are silent for a while, but the skeleton breaks the silence "how ya holdin' up?" "I'm...I'm ok..just a little overwhelmed..I mean, my life changed so much so fast, and i-i don't know how to absorb it all! I've suddenly lost my job, all because some fucking jerk decided to be a…a _jerk_! And now I'm a burden on all of you guys, and I think katniss is getting sick a-and…and.." you realize your crying. You desperately try to wipe your tears away, but they just keep coming.

You're pulled into a hard chest and warm arms wrapped around your shoulders, which cause you to break down completely. He slowly moves to sit on the porches floorboards and pulls you into his lap, rocking and shushing you quietly. His fingers card through your hair as you choke out stress-filled sobs, doing his best to soothe you as he holds you to his chest "it's ok, you're ok. you're not a burden on anyone. you'll be ok. everythings ok"

You fall asleep to sweet words, comforting warmth, and a strange buzz in your chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Do you have any ideas for this story? Anything you wanna see? If so, let me know in the comments! It'll really help me out. Sometimes I have trouble coming up with ideas, and with your help, I could really build you and sans' relationship!  
> (And maybe get chapters out faster-)


	9. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehe....

Ok. So, this isn't a chapter, and I'm sorry, but you need to read this.

So, come tomorrow, I will be out of internet, and I don't know when I'll get it back, so...yea.

Second of all, this story will go on a hiatus, because I have no fucking clue where to take it. I don't like the way I've written it, and the chapters have just been thought of on the spot.

That being said, I can't think of the next chapter, and I haven't gotten any ideas from any of you reader's, and it makes it really hard to do my story. So, haitus.

BUT. BUT.

I will write another one. I have a weird plot idea for it, but it'll be something. I'm gonna try to change my writing style and all that, and I'm going to try and write a few chapters before releasing the story. 

I don't know how successful it'll be, but we'll see. So yay! 

I hope you guys understand. Maybe I'll re-write this story in my new style if I get some ideas, and I'll give a note here telling you all.

Again, I'm really sorry

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a Tumblr. If you guys wanna send fanart or see some of my personal art, go see it at
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&source=web&rct=j&url=https://nohopenomemes.tumblr.com/&ved=2ahUKEwin7MGtpM3bAhUGYK0KHadFBFgQFjAAegQIAhAB&usg=AOvVaw21FdswoAJ-wqTGt3nRa8wj
> 
> ...damn that's a big ass link. I'm so sorry. But that's my Tumblr. Yay :')


End file.
